1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stand structure and more particularly to a stand structure which is configured to adjust the viewing angle of a monitor.
2. Related Art
Since the invention of television, it has been a media for users to view and enjoy different interesting things in the world at home in order to be entertained and educated. Television has evolved from the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) in the early stage into the modern and advanced liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display panel (PDP). In other words, the bulky cathode ray tube has been replaced with the lighter and slimmer liquid crystal display and plasma display panel. As a result, a compact display can be installed in a smaller space, so that the oppressive feeling of space is transformed into a comfortable feeling. Furthermore, because computer products have evolved to be more compact and light, tablet computer with slim display is more convenient to be carried around and users can enjoy the multimedia experiences via tablet computer anytime and anywhere.
A slim display is usually assembled on a base to be supported by it so that the display can be positioned on a desk securely. The angle of a shaft of the base or the length of a stand has to be adjusted in order to adjust a viewing angle of the slim display required by the user.
However, the base is bulky and much space is occupied by it, which makes it inconvenient for the display to be stored or carried around, and furthermore, the cost for packaging and transporting the display is more expensive for manufacturers. Therefore, a structure and design different from the conventional base is provided by the disclosure to meet the requirements of both manufacturers and users.